Forgot About Dre
is the third episode of the sixth season and the 51st overall episode of Power. Short Summary Dre remains in federal custody. Jason instructs Tommy and Ghost to kidnap Alicia Jiminez. Tommy teaches LaKeisha the drug game. Tariq's business begins to flourish. Tasha has a business plan of her own. Full Summary Dre is trying to calm his crying daughter while Jerry asks his men to do a full 360 around the building before they move Dre. Jerry then checks on Dre and takes the girl away from a nervous Dre. He hopes Dre can stay sober and be a father to Heaven once they got him in witness protection. As they head back to the living room, Jerry sees a figure near the back door. His guy doesn’t respond, confirming his feelingof impending trouble. Moments later, the back door is blown open. Several men enter guns blazing. Two of them are killed as are all of Jerry’s men. Jerry and Dre retreat to the bedroom with Heaven. Dre asks for a gun but Jerry refuses. Jerry takes a bullet but manages to shoot the last attacker. He tells Dre to go hide in the bathroom, but Dre takes a gun from a deceased attacker and points it at Jerry, who pleads for his life. Dre tells him good niggas finish last and pulls the trigger in front of his daughter. Lindsay hands the keychain over to Cooper. As he starts copying files, she tells him she knows this is illegal. It better not trace back to any of them. Dre and Heaven are arrested at the airport. Jacob tells Cooper about Jerry's death and Dre's escape. Dre was Valdes' witness so Jacob suspects a connection to James. Jacob tells Cooper to get something fast because the shooting left them with a continuance. Cooper needs to make sure Dre will testify. Jacob refuses to let Alicia Jimenez walk on his watch. Cooper meets with Dre in a conference room. Dre says they were supposed to protect him and swears he didn't tell anybody. That's why he ran. Cooper says they'll find out who double-crossed them, but Dre needs to keep up his end. He needs to testify. Dre says Alicia will find him everywhere, so he won't testify. Cooper says he doesn't have a choice. Rashad answers a call from the DNC's chairman Russell while fucking a girl. They were impressed by his momentum. They're sending him further assistance based on his great numbers. Tate agrees his campaign is picking up steam and has the girl suck him off while he hangs up. Rashad arrives at his campaign office and lets his staff know that an additional support package is on the way. In the back, Derek asks his wife to take their pet to the vet since he's stuck babysitting "this asshole." Cassandra says the councilman apologized for losing his temper. Derek has to let it go. This campaign is bigger than them. Ramona Garrity walks in and reads a list of names of people who are no longer needed on the campaign. Derek is surprised to see she's still in politics after her husband did. Ramona says Senator Powell is her soon-to-be ex-husband. Rashad is charmed that she showed up. She's planning on stress-testing his operation first before giving him money. Ramona says the DNC needs to use its war chest to build a stronger Democratic majority in New York's upper chamber. They need the next governor's veto power over districting to pull that off, so they need Rashad to win. In order to do that, they need Ramona's people. She brings up James St. Patrick. Tommy and LaKeisha arrive at his base. His crew isn't wild about her being there because shit always goes sideways when a bitch gets involved. Tommy shows LaKeisha his pills and then goes up to his crew. They've gathered a pile of money. Tommy has to clean that through his business first before he can pay Jason. He instructs his crew to get to work while he continues his tour with LaKeisha. Cooper is meeting with Alicia in prison. She claims she couldn't have ordered the hit on the safe house from inside. He tells her her men were sloppy since they only killed Dre's guards. Now she's looking at the needle. She maintains having no idea what he's talking about. Alicia's lawyer states the whole case rests on Dre's testimony and she's ready to crucify him in court. She'd rather not so that's why she wants the U.S. to drop all charges and let Alicia return to Mexico to be prosecuted there. They have already guaranteed jail time if she's found guilty. In return, Cooper will get peace of mind, because Alicia is willing to let her misgivings about Dre stay in the past. Cooper refuses and says he'll see them in court. James visits Rashad in his office. He has noticed construction is yet to begin on the Queens Child Project while Larens promised him it would start today. Rashad tells him they are out of money. City council are dragging their heels. Reallocating public funds for a project like that takes a lot of time. There's nothing he can do about that. James threatens to torpedo the campaign. James then notices Ramona. Rashad informs him about the sex scandal her ex-husband Powell is involved in. She came in to energize the campaign. She can't see him, so if James wants the QCP to move forward, James has to secure them more private equity. He asks James to leave through the backdoor. Tasha and Tommy are meeting in his new car. He misses the days when he could move cash through the club. Tasha wishes she could help him, but she's got problems of her own. She needs a job. Tommy suggests he tell 'Keisha to let Tasha use her salon, but Tasha can't see that happening. Tommy thinks 'Keisha needs to get over that shit. This is business. He receives a summoning text from Jason and he has no idea why. Tariq is showing Brayden his new watch. Effie comes in and notices the fancy things in their room. She thought their operation was about being low-key. She adds her money to the pile and says she's out of pills, as is Brayden. Midterms are causing a spike in sales. He's getting a re-up in the city this weekend. After being patted down, Tommy is forced to sit down in Jason's office. Full summary to be continued Cast Main Cast *Omari Hardwick as James 'Ghost' St. Patrick *Lela Loren as Angela Valdes *Naturi Naughton as Tasha St. Patrick *Joseph Sikora as Tommy Egan *Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Ramona Garrity *Rotimi Akinosho as Andre Coleman *Alani "La La" Anthony as LaKeisha Grant *Monique Gabriela Curnen as Sergeant Blanca Rodriguez *Mike Dopud as Jason Micic *Michael J. Ferguson as 2-Bit *Jerry Ferrara as Joe Proctor *Evan Handler as Jacob Warner *Shane Johnson as Cooper Saxe *Michael Rainey Jr. as Tariq St. Patrick *Larenz Tate as Councilman Rashad Tate Guest Starring *Ana De La Reguera as Alicia Jimenez *Victor Garber as Simon Stern Co-Starring *Corey Allen as Charlie *Ari Butler as Derek Haynes *Amaya Carr as Yasmine St. Patrick *Mattea Conforti as Elisa Marie Proctor *Marley Henry as Heaven #1 *Mhina Henry as Heaven #2 *Ty Jones as SAC Jerry Donovan *Alix Lapri as Effie *Avery Mason as Black Grimace *Candace Maxwell as Cassandra Haynes *Debbi Morgan as Estelle *Gianni Paolo as Brayden *Kenneth Pepe as VFAST Officer *Omar Scroggins as Spanky *Darlene Tejeiro as Inez *Danielle Thorpe as Lindsay Proctor Criminal and Legal Notes Music Notes and Trivia *The episode scored 1.12 million viewers. *The episode marks the directorial debut of Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson on the series. *Title of the episode is the same with Dr. Dre's song "Forgot About Dre" Gallery Quotes Category:Power Episodes Category:Power S6 Episodes